Inside The Life of a Soc
by Z BIRD
Summary: What if Ponyboy had been friends with a girl soc since he was ten. What would happen if her was her only escape from the abuse of a rich family. A deeper look into the life of one soc girl who never could get away tell she met Pony. PLEASE FORGIVE THE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER I AM NOT A GENIUS NOR AM A GOOD AT SPELLING THANK YOU FOR READING AND NOT JUDGING
1. Memory of a Greaser

I remember when I was five, I was walking down the street holding my mom's hand. We were on the "good" side of the tracks and the so called socs. I was wearing a pink skirt with a pink short sleeved shirt and my hair was in a ponytail.

My mother and I passed a woman in a blue shirt tucked into a pair of white skinny jeans. She was holding the hand of a young boy whose hair was long but not to long. The boy was wearing blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

We passes them and I looked back at the boy and he looked back at me we made eye contact for a short amount of time tell my mom yelled at me.

"Stop looking at that filthy greaser child Cony. He is not from the side of the tracks we socialise with."

Mom was always telling me what to do, what was proper and not. Given she was my mother I understand but I couldn't see what was wrong with the other side of the tracks they were people too they just don't have the money that we do.

"Mommy, why is that woman giving us a mean look?" I heard the young boy ask his mom.

His mother replied simply "just ignore her, she thinks that because we live in a different neighborhood than her that she is better than we are. People from this side will always look at us like that the only thing you should do is ignore it to the best of your ability."

The words she had said that day stuck in my mind better than anything else my mother had ever told me in my lifetime. Ever since I can remember my mother and father have had money and was snooty to people who didn't.

My parent were always arguing and they were also always taking their arguments out on me. A lot of the times they would blame me for there problems and i hated it. I would always go to school with bruises and i would always daydream about living on the "wrong" side of the tracks.

Little did I know that boy I had made eye contact with that day would become my best friend and my escape from the hardships of being in an evil rich family.


	2. The Bitter Taste of Hatred

Later in life I became best friends with the greaser boy I had seen on the street with my mom. His name was Ponyboy and he was the coolest nicest guy I knew.

"Hey Poney, do you want to hang out in the park after school today. My mom is working all night and my dad doesn't care where I go." I asked him one day our freshman year.

"Ya, I don't think that Darry will mind. As long as I am home before dark and as long as I don't have homework." He said.

"If we end up getting homework we can work together on it at your place. That sound cool to you Ponyboy." I asked excited about being able to do homework with someone and not by myself at home with my always drunk father.

He ended up saying that it was cool and it ended up being we didn't get any homework. An hour after school we met at the park.

"Do you want a smoke Cona?" Pony asked. I accepted it and we sat on the edge of the water fountain in the middle of the park smoking.

About ten minutes after we got comfortable, my brother Rick pulled up in his porsche and got out of the car. Rick was extremely angry that I wasn't hanging out with people who "are on the path of righteousness" at he thinks all socs are.

"What are you doing around this piece of trash Cona. You belong at home with people who are righteous and good." My brother said, glaring at Ponyboy like he was going to kill him.

I hadn't thought my brother would ever try to kill anyone, but before I could say anything my brother pulled out a blade and pointed it at my best friend.

"Cona, get into the car right now. I will not let you hang around this peace of…." before my brother could finish what he was going to say I yelled at him.

"No, I am not going anywhere and you can't tell me what to do older brother or not! You are not my boss!"

"I kill you, you stupid greaser you destroyed by sister." At that moment he ran at Pony, hit knife ready to stab him.

I wasn't about to let that happen before Pony or my brother could react I jumped between my brother and Poney. Almost instantly I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I looked to where the pain was coming from and saw the knife protruding from my side. The taste of blood filled my mouth and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Pony holding my in his arms staring at me with concern and fear in his eyes.


	3. Hospital Stay

I remember waking up later with a stabbing pain in my left arm. I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at a white ceiling with a long light hanging down. I looked over to my left and saw a bag of blood and a bag of fluids in my arm.

I looked to my right and saw Poney sitting in a chair next to my bed sound asleep. Just as was about to close my eyes again I heard the click clack of heels charging down the hallway. My mother barged into my room eyes ablaze with anger and picked Poney up by the color of his shirt.

"What did you do to my daughter you filthy greaser? Because of you she is in pain, because of you she was stabbed, because she wanted to protect you from her brother!" My mother yelled.

"Mom, leave him alone." I yelled as loud as I could even though it hurt.

My mom hadn't heard me so I pressed the call button on the side of my bed and a nurse ran in to see my mom punching him brutally in the face. I tried to get up and stop her, but I just screamed in pain.

My mother had never cared about me and this made it obvious. When i screamed she ignored me and continued to beat up on Poney. The nurse immediately ignored Poney being beaten up and pushed me back on the bed and demanded that i don't move.

A police officer came in and finally pulled my mom off Ponyboy and then another nurse ran in the room with a stretcher and laid him on it pulling him away to another room. The cop put handcuffs on my mothers wrist and pulled her out of my hospital room.

"Pony i'm sorry." I yelled after him once again sitting up and feeling a stinging pain where i was stabbed.

"Don't move you don't want to pull out the stitches. He will be fine, they are just going to check him out for a concussion. Your friend will be fine." the pretty blonde nurse had said.

She had then told me that I would be released from the hospital in two days. Those two days were miserable. A police officer came in and asked me questions about what my mother did to Pony and what happened the night I was stabbed.

I didn't hang out with Poney antell after the court dates. My brother ended up being in prison for twenty years. My mom ended up being in jail for five years for assault and battery of Pony.

Life went on after that as normal as it could. I was now being raised by my dad who hated me more than my mom did. My father also blamed me for being stabbed by my brother and for the hospital bills.


	4. A Rumble

Ponyboy and I were back to normal in no time after the court proceedings, but that was short lived. One of my brothers friends had figured out that I supported the greasers and not the soces. When he figured that out he took rash action to start a rumble between the two old rivals.

I was at home working on my homework when by father did what he always did after Mom was put in prison. He pulled the baseball bat off the wall and beat me mercifully and then the doorbell rang. Dad went downstairs and invited my brothers friend in the house.

"Cona, get down here and make me and our guest some snack foods." My dad yelled. I walked down the spiral staircase and made my way to the kitchen through the living room.

My dad stopped me by grabbing my wrist and squeezing it tightly. He held it for a few seconds before letting go of it and then he changed his mind and yelled at me.

"Get up to your room, know one in this house wants to see you and you are going to bed without dinner."

I ran back up to my bedroom and put my head in my pillow. I began to cry, I had fallen asleep, I woke up to my door opening. I looked at the door and expected to see my father and instead i saw the friend of my brother.

He was holding the bat that my father kept on the wall outside my bedroom door and knocked me out. When I awoke I was in the middle of a muddy field being held by two men and with a knife being held to my throat by my brothers friend.

"If you care for her you will fight us and it will a fight that will last until someone dies." Said the boy holding the knife to my throat.

Pony was standing in the front of all of the greasers holding out a knife ready to attach.

"Just put her down! Please, dont hurt her. I love her and I will murder every last one of you if you hurt her any more than you already have." Ponyboy yelled and made the most evil face that I had ever seen.

"Oh, you love her. You hear that baby, he loves you. How about that, its fascinating. Do you love him to sweet heart?" He said pushing the knife harder into my throat.

I shook my head yes and then was thrown down into the mud. He pulled my head up and kept the knife at my throat and sat on top of me. He used his open hand to rip open my shirt to reveal my bra. He then ripped off my bra and revealed my bare front and the rest of the socs yelled with excitement.

He then pushed my head down into the mud. I couldn't breath and i struggled under his weight my body and head. I blacked out from lack of oxygen and hours later woke up in Ponyboy's bed.

Pony was wiping my head with a cool wet rag telling the story of how we became close friends


	5. Pony's Story of How They Met

"We were both ten years old we were in the same class and it was recess. Neither of us had any friends to play with so we sat alone on opposite sides of the playground.

I took a long time, but later we made eye contact. One day I looked over and saw you playing with some soc friends and I was shocked. Like me you had never hung out with anyone on the playground. Until then you were a loner.

You were playing tag and I was standing there. You ran into me and we both fell to the ground and landed on our butts. I stood up and then helped you up we told each other are names and shook hands.

Your friends turned out not to be that great because when you went to go back to the game they told you to go away. I thought it was funny you were about to cry and when you asked them why and they said that I was a gross stupid greaser you sucked it up and walked away.

I ended up following you and you told me that they were jerks and you didn't want to hang out with them anymore.

From that day on we were friends and we still are now."


	6. The End of The Line

I had begun to feel better after that. Pony always had a way of making you feel better no matter what. I was up and moving again an hour later, I had a cold after being the bait for the rumble nothing more.

"Hey Cony, do you want to go to a movie later." Pony asked.

"I don't know,I will have to ask my dad or sneak out." I told him fearing my fathers answer.

"You are definitely better off sneaking out. Are you going to stay with us tonight or go home?" He asked.

"We can go to a movie and then I will head home I can sneak back in through my window." Pony shook his head in agreement.

"Who all is coming, will it just be the two of us?" I asked.

"We are going to go to the drive in with Johnny and Dall. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great I haven't seen Johnny in a while, I could care less about seeing Dally."

I didnt make it to the movie my dad had caught me and dragged me home. The next day I heard about the murders and was worried about Pony and Johnny especially. My father refused to let me leave the house.

When I heard about Johnny being in the hospital I wanted to visit, but was locked in my room for trying to leave. A long time after that I heard about Johnny passing away and Dally getting shot because of a robbery.

When Pony got sick I hit my breaking point. I couldn't stand being in my room anymore and I ran away. I was old enough to get a job and I did so. I moved to the trailor park and never saw my family again.

"Cony, I thought that you weren't aloud to leave your house. What are you doing in the park?"

"You didn't hear the new Pony? I ran away, got a job, and now i am living in my own trailer." I told him.

His face lit up with excitement and after that we never stopped hanging out. We would always study together and later in life we got married and had kids.

It made Pony upset, but Cherry never talked to him again after court. Pony and I are now living on the "right" side of the tracks with our son named Johnny.


End file.
